


Imposter

by StarSync52



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Family Fluff, Fusion, M/M, Twins, the plot is all over the place sorry :(, the title makes it sound worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: "Logan was never an emotional person, but he did have emotions. He laughed at Patton’s jokes, talked to Roman about his ideas, and went stargazing with Virgil. Until one day he didn’t."





	Imposter

Logan was never an emotional person, but he did have emotions. He laughed at Patton’s jokes, talked to Roman about his ideas, and went stargazing with Virgil. Until one day he didn’t. He disappeared into his room for a couple days and when he came out, he was different. Not physically different, he looked the same. But he was acting different, as if he was a cold heartless robot. To say the other sides were confused and hurt would be an under statement. They thought that maybe Logan was just having a bad day and would soon be back to his normal self. That was not the case.

They tried to cheer him up. To ask him to outings and do activity’s that usually pleased him but no such luck cam from it. They eventually got used to the new Logan and life went on. That is until a signal came from the memory banks, a signal of a new side appearing.

~*~

They had all traveled deep into the memory banks, following the signal towards the side. If they were being honest with themselves it was strange for a side to form in the middle of the memory banks. Most of the time they formed in their soon to be room or out in the commons.   
“Any sign of him?”  
“There he is!”  
The side in question was quite simply dressed. Black dress shirt, simple dress pants, blue tie, and black-rimed glasses. Now this look would have been completely fine if it weren’t for the fact that he looked exactly like Logan. Now Logan (keep in mind this was the old Logan not the new one) starred with a look of complete shock on their face before breaking out into a smile a running towards the new Logan while exclaiming  
“Ahhhhhh Logan!!!”  
New Logan looked over at the old Logan running towards him and he exclaimed  
“Reason! Common Sense! How have you guys been?”  
“Pretty chill actually, although we might have made you look like a heartless robot in front of your fellow sides.”  
“Eh, it’s fine. I knew the plan wasn’t fool proof any way. I’m just surprised they didn’t find out you were an imposter sooner.”  
“Wait, imposter?”  
While this whole exchange was going on the other sides were questioning everything that they knew and loved in the mindscape. But it wasn’t until the new Logan had said that the other Logan was an imposter it all clicked into place. How seemingly over night Logan had turned from someone struggling to understand emotions but open, to them to someone who didn’t have them altogether.  
“I think it’s best if we discus what happened that night in the commons. Shall we?” It was less of a question, more of a statement then anything else. Everyone silently nodded and sunk back out into the commons. The sides, excluding the two Logans sat down on the couch. While the two Logans, sat across from them on the two living room chairs.

They all sat in a heavy silence, waiting to see who would make the first move. Eventually Roman couldn’t take it any more.  
“So what did you mean by one of you is an imposter? How did you become heartless overnight? And why are there two of you!”  
“I guess we, I should tell you what happened that night I disappeared into my room.”

~*~

Logan had been feeling these tugs. They weren’t strong but they were there. None of the other sides knew about these tugs, or what caused them. Only two people in the whole of the mindscape knew about these tugs. Common Sense, and Reason. But Logan also knew them by the names Silvia and Ray. Any way only these two sides knew about Logan’s tugs. Of course it wasn’t as if Logan just suddenly told them. They had made a deal, Logan had found them lost in the mindscape wile taking a walk through the wood of the subconscious. The two twins didn’t want all the other sides to find out about them, they made Logan promise not to tell them. As an extra measure for Logan not to tell the secret they make him tell them one. And it just so happened that he told them about the tugging. 

One night during a movie Logan felt the tugs increase. It was so sudden that it caused him let out a small gasp. He quickly made up the excuse of having a bad headache and needing to go to bed before rushing up to his room. Once he got there he informed the twins about this new development. They could only think of one solution to stop the tugging. Have Logan go out into the far reaches of the mindscape until he found what was pulling him. But until them they would need a decoy Logan so that the other sides never found out that anything was wrong. That’s when imposter Logan came to be.

The twins helped Logan pack over the next few days. Giving him anything they think would be necessary for however long he would be out there. Right before Logan left he made sure that the fusion was sound before leaving out to find the source of the tugs. Leaving Silvia and Ray to take his place until he got back.

~*~

“So that’s what happened that night.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us kiddo?”  
“Forget that. One of you is a fusion? Like in Steven Universe!”  
One of the Logans laughed. “I guess you could say that. Except we can only take the form of someone we have been practicing for quite awhile. The reason for Logan’s heartlessness was because, even though we had got the physical aspects correct we hadn’t had enough time to get his personality correct.”  
“Silvia, Ray, I think you should de-fuse so that the other sides can meet you.”  
“Okay.”  
There was a bright flash of forest green light before it slowly faded. Leaving in it’s wake two sides. They were much younger then the rest of them. Somewhere between 14 and 15. The first one, Ray was slightly taller than other. He had short purple much like the rest of sides. A leather jacket sat over what looked like an “all pizza’s are beautiful” t-shirt. He wore kaki pants and deep blue sneakers. His sister (that’s right Silvia is a girl) had much longer purple and brown hair, tied back into a high sitting pony tail, wore a red plaid long sleeve shirt over a Harry Potter t-shirt, blue jeans, and cargo boots.   
“Great Odin’s eye patch they’re adorable.”  
“Logan how could you keep these two a secret from us?”  
“They wanted me too.”  
“Why did you kids not want to meet us?”  
The twins looked at each other, sharing some kind of look before Ray spoke up.  
“We were scared that you wouldn’t except us, ‘cause Silvia’s a girl and ‘cause we’re so much younger than you.”  
“We thought you would kick us out to deep into the memory banks to ever be seen again.”  
The sides raised their eyes brows up in surprise. Is that what these kids thought? That they would never accept them just because they were a little different? They couldn’t believe it.  
“Oh kiddos. We would never do that.”  
“Exactly. Your one of us, part of the family. And family do not kick each other out in the memory banks.”  
The look the two twins gave them was something they could never forget. Their eyes shone, and each of them had their own kind of smile. Ray with his 100-wat smile that could rival Roman’s and Silvia with her small shy smile that you could miss if you didn’t look close enough. And what they said was true. They were family, and family stuck together. And these new members of the family needed welcoming. They could ask Logan what he found out in the mindscape another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there little cupcakes. Had this my idea floating around in my mind and thought I should get it down on paper. I might expand this story go into more about the twins. (I might even write a story about Logan's adventures and the tug). Thank you all for any support you give. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
